Walk With Me
by 13Hikaru Hitachiin13
Summary: just read and find out. . well heres a peek its about kyo,yuki, and tohru love all around woohho


Muhaf I'm back bitches with a whole new rap…..story thing whatever. This time I'm bringing the magical fruits basket series into my stories. YAY!!

I really hope you like them because I'm going to work extra hard on it I love fruits basket.

And sasunaru yummy. Hahaha.

Enjoy Hikaru out….

How could this possibly happen, I mean I never thought I would like him. I moved my fingers threw out my bright orange hair sighing deeply. I looked to my left and saw "prince Yuki" Staring at the teacher boredly holding his head up with his chin.

He looked so innocent so pure and maybe that's why I liked him. I looked infront of me were Tohru sat and felt my cheeks heat up, but how could I like too people.

Alright let me start from the beging. I'm Sohma Kyo, I live with Yuki and Shigure Sohma, but I also live with a girl named Tohru Handa. Its been a couple of years that we have all been together and I just now noticed these feelings I felt for Tohru and Yuki.

But how can a guy like a girl and a guy. It was just to weird and if Akito found out, he would just pic on me or hurt one or both of them. It made me angry, but also sad. I can't dwell on these thoughts I can only move forward and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

The school bell rang and I grabbed my bag from under my desk and swung it over my shoulder. I began to walk to the door still swallowed in my thoughts. I started to think I was hearing things, until I felt a small slender hand grab hold of my shoulders. I turned around.

"What?!" I yelled not noticing it was Tohru. Damn it I was always doing this. I saw her face she was in shock. And started saying she was sorry readily.

"I'm sorry." I said patting her on the head. " Stop apologizing okay." I smiled at her and she calmed down and smiled that smile. That made my heart flutter.

I heard a scoff from behind me, so I turned around I saw Yuki walking out the door with a displeased expression. What was that all about? I thought to myself. I turned back to Tohru who looked confused.

"Don't worry about it, let's go home." I said turning to walk out the door her following me.

It was bright outside; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I liked these days personally. It's a perfect day for a nap I thought. Wow, I really do act like a cat. I felt myself tense, then relax.

"Tohru?" I asked behind me. "Where's Yuki?" I asked wondering were he was, this creped me out I was worried about that stupid rat. Gosh, love stinks.

I turned my head and looked at her threw the corner of my eye. She had her hand to her chin in a fist. She was thinking, hard. I hated when she did this worrying and wondering why I cared, it's probably the only thing I didn't like about her. I smiled to myself and I heard her small voice.

"Um…He had a student council meeting today." She answered back.

"O, Thank you for telling me."

We had just arrived at the house I kicked off my shoes and dropped my bag to the floor and walked into the living room were I sat down flicking on the TV. I put my head on my hand and let myself drown in my thoughts.

To hours had passed and night had fallen. I heard the door slide shut and I lifted my head off the table to see Yuki staring back at me. I almost smiled but I kept it in. I examined his body. His uniform fit just right tugging in all the right places.

He looked angry though like something was wrong I was confused I hadn't done anything, He placed one of his slender long hands onto his bonnie hip. _What a girly pose_ I thought. Holding my snicker in, I slowly stood up from my laid out position on the floor and looked at him.

"Is there something you want from me?" I asked closing my eyes hiding my feelings with an annoying expression, slipping my hands into my pockets. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him, and I suddenly felt something wet and smooth press against my lips. He kissed me, he kissed me. I was in shock, but my body moved on it own accord. I placed my hand on his cheek deepening are kiss. I turned us both around and pushed him lightly into the wall. I heard him whimper softly as I broke apart from are kiss and started planting kisses onto his neck. I found his sweet spot right on the creek in his neck and began to suck on it tenderly until I had left a hicky. I could her him moaning into my ear and I just kept getting turned on more and more.

I heard a pan drop in the kitchen and quickly stepped away from Yuki. I heard a girls voice follow after saying. "_Sorry, I'm okay."_ And I sucked in air happy that she didn't see me and Yuki's makeout session. I heard Yuki also start to breath and we looked at each other. Both of are faces flushed, I looked back away and I felt him pull on my hand grasping it lightly with his.

"I won't tell anyone okay." He said with his soft velvet voice that made my heart skip a beat. He smiled lightly at me.

I smiled back. " I like you Yuki, but I do still want to keep this a secret." I said pulling him in and giving him one last kiss to his perfect lips. I pulled away and smiled softly at him as I saw his shocked expression. I had never seen this side of him. I loved this side of him, so fragile I will never forget this never.

I heard Tohru enter the room and I reacted fast because me and Yuki were still so close to each other. I began to move my and in a slapping motion screaming at Yuki. " Stupid YUKI." I roared at him. He easily dodged. He held back his smile I could see tears whelling up in his pure violent eyes. I hadn't said "rat" and that's really all he ever wanted from me.

" Silly Kyo, It will take a lot more to beat me." He said walking out of the room

"Why must you guys always fight." I heard Shigure as he walked into the room standing next to Tohru. He was smirking, could he have seen. I blushed and stepped back shocked.

DUN DUN DUN

Could shigure know about kyo and yuki. Will Tohru open up to Kyo know too.

Find out next time on Furaba goes yaoi.

XD I so had to say that made me feel special so yea updating soon I guess don't really know it depends on how school goes comment me bishes XD.


End file.
